


The Other Side of the Wall

by thepriexperience



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, blonde!reader - Freeform, sam smut, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriexperience/pseuds/thepriexperience
Summary: With his brother having fun in the room next door, Sam decides to take full advantage of having the room to himself.





	The Other Side of the Wall

Sam tries not to roll his eyes as he watches his brother fail spectacularly at hiding his crush. It would be nice if those two would quit pretending and just give in already- they’re perfect for each other. And they’re obviously head over heels, whether they admit it or not.

He figures, though, that they need a little push, so he orders shots of tequila. Patron, liquid Cupid.

He’s about ready to leave when he sees her, a tiny blonde with curves in all the right places and a mischievous smile on her face. Sam flashes her one of his own, and she crosses the room quickly, lays a hand on his arm and introduces herself, fingers brushing the inside of his elbow, slipping beneath his rolled up sleeve.

“Sam,” he tells her.

He leads her to a seat at the bar, sits down, keeping an eye on his brother and friend, amused by how obvious they are, but the blonde quickly steals away his attention. She’s funny, a sweet sense of humor, and as she laughs, Sam suddenly wonders what her mouth tastes like. He leans over on impulse, threads his fingers through her long hair and presses his lips to hers, then takes her bottom lip between his teeth, suckling on the soft flesh. Amaretto straight, he discovers because she tastes like cherries.

Sam wants to know what the rest of her tastes like.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asks, breathing his question across her cheek.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Sam glances over at his brother, who’s gotten closer to their hunting partner, and he figures, he’s got the room to himself tonight.

*

Sam takes exactly two seconds to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle, just in case. Dean owes him a few nights in the car anyway. Then, he slams the door behind him and pulls her into his arms, slams their mouths together.

She’s soft against the muscles of his chest, fitting perfectly in his hold, pressing herself into his bulk, her thigh situating itself between both of his, her hip shifting against his erection when she pushes up on her toes to kiss him back. He runs his lips across the line of her jaw, to the soft hollow behind her earlobe, licks his way down the length of her neck, biting her pulse point. Sam grins into her collarbone when she mewls in pleasure, gripping his shoulder for dear life. Her skin smells like coconut, tastes like it too somehow, and he pulls away long enough to tear her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. He grabs hold of her hips and pushes her backwards until she falls onto the bed, her tight hold on his shirt bring him on top of her, and Sam is not complaining about that one bit.

He kisses his way to her throat, licking and nipping at the sensitive column, her hands grabbing his back, bunching his shirts in her fists, and Sam leans up on his knees and pulls both over his head, then drops down, presses his torso to hers, groaning at the feel of skin on skin. He skims his palms along her sides, then beneath her shoulder blades, his long fingers brushing the base of her neck as he devours her mouth. Their tongues come together, tasting, searching, his teeth finding her bottom lip again, then hers finding his in the same way, he shifts his hips back and forth, grinding against the apex of her thighs, their jeans providing enough friction to sate him just enough to let him fully enjoy this for now.

Sam pushes up on one elbow, squeezes her shoulder, his fingertips curling into the dip of her collarbone. He palms her breast, thumb strumming one nipple, and he drops his head to the stiff peak, sucks hard, his tongue circling as he bites down gently. She arches into his caress, and Sam continues cupping the tit he’s just been sucking on, fingers stroking the nipple as he twists to take the other between his teeth. Fuck, she tastes, feels, and smells amazing. She’s gasping, little whimpers falling from those cherry-tasting lips.

Shifting onto both elbows, cock pressing into the mattress and demanding more attention than it’s getting, he pushes her breasts together, kissing his way around the stiffened pink buds, licking, then biting, then kissing again, thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. She lifts her hips up, back arched, and Sam travels down to the button of her jeans.

“Sam…”

It’s more air than sound, and he looks up at her seriously.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks.

“No. Do you- do you have a-”

“Oh.” Sam chuckles. “Yeah, I do. But I don’t need it just yet. Wanna taste you when you come.”

“Fuuuuck,” she moans, dropping her head back onto the pillow.

He peels her pants off slowly, taking time to kiss from her hip down to her ankle, then drops her flats and jeans to the floor. She’s wearing lacy blue panties, and he grabs her by the back of her knees, chuckling at her squeal as he drags her down to the edge of the bed. Sam kisses the wet spot, presses his tongue against it and she pushes her hips up. She smells delicious, and he wastes no time ridding her of these as well.

Sam holds her legs open, hands splayed out on her smooth thighs, then buries his face in her heat, her salt and tang and warm taste exploding on his tongue when he buries it inside her. He can’t get enough, and he licks a stripe through her folds, to her clit and back again, determined to get as much of her flavor as he can. He fucks her with his tongue, wanting more and more of that fucking delicious taste. From above him, he can hear her panting, hips moving with his face, and he tightens his grip on her to hold her still. He attacks her clit, biting down carefully, then harder, sucking as he licks, then letting go, making circles, then moving his tongue just beneath, winding her up. Her breaths come in short, desperate bursts now, and she’s close, but Sam’s not done.

She moans when he slides his tongue back inside her, nails biting into his scalp, and she tries to move, but he pulls away, grins up at her.

“I’ll get you there. But not yet.”

He licks from her entrance to her clit again, making slow strokes, over and over, bringing her closer and closer, then switches tactics, drawing figure eights until she’s shaking, almost undone. Before she can fall over that last edge he changes course again, teasing her to the brink, tasting everything one last time before he gives in to what she needs and circles her clit, going faster instead of shifting away when he can feel her orgasm start to build.

She comes with a cry of his name, legs trembling with exertion, and he doesn’t stop, keeps going, dragging her pleasure out as long as he can. He gets to his feet, rolls her over and pulls her up, ass high in the air, then pushes his jeans and boxers off his legs, stepping out of his boots, toeing out of his socks. He smooths a hand over the back of one thigh and looks down at her, the long line of her arched back, her blond hair damp with sweat as she looks over her shoulder at him and brushes her bangs out of her face. She’s lifted up on her elbows, legs spread, and she whines low in her throat.

“Sam, please.”

He takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself as he tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth and she drops her face as he rolls it on. Sam lines himself up and sinks into her, inch by inch, until the entire length of him is surrounded by a hotter than hell tightness that fits perfectly.

“Fuck,” he grunts. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Please_ ,” she replies.

He pulls almost all the way out, then pushes in, sets a long and slow pace, filling her as deeply as he can with each one. Tangling one hand in her hair, he grips her ass with the other, rocking his hips back and forth with single-minded purpose. She feels amazing, pussy squeezing his cock so tight, legs trembling beside his thighs. She gets into his rhythm, shifting back as he moves forward, bringing him impossibly deeper. Sam pulls her hair hard enough to lift her gaze to his, stares her down while he moves inside her, those soft lips parted as she moans.

Sam eases them down, his entire body covering hers and he runs the hand on her ass up her body to tilt her chin up so he can taste her mouth again, cherries and salty tongue colliding as he thrusts shallowly, pressing her hard into the mattress with each movement.

“I want to feel you come all over my cock,” he growls in her ear.

“Oh, Jesus.”

“Just Sam.”

He moves slow, but hard, driving himself as deep as he can, rocking his hips into her ass with each thrust. She can’t move much like this, but she grips both his hands, thumbs pressing into the joint of his, and she buries her face in the comforter, breathing heavily.

“Sam, fuck, Sam, I’m- Sam!”

He feels her body tighten beneath his, pussy spasming around his cock, and Sam barely manages to hold himself back. He’s not ready for this to be over.

He pulls out of her, enjoys the soft sound she makes when he does. He places a light kiss to her shoulder, licks the sweat from the nape of her neck.

“Hope you’re not tired.”

He turns her onto her back, then gets onto his knees, settling her ass onto his thighs, pushes inside of her again, and her sharp intake of breath accompanies the action. He leans over, bracing himself with one hand on the wall, and she links her ankles behind his back, reaching up to grab his ribs and entwine her fingers with his free hand. He grins down at her, and she rewards him with the same mischievous smile that first attracted him to her.

“Well, come on then. Unless you’re tired.”

He laughs once. “Not even close.”

He buries himself in her, fucking her as hard as he can, the headboard slamming into the wall. Her gasps turn to screams as he pounds into her willing body, filling her completely, moving fast so he can stay in her heat as much as possible, with no separation between them at all.

“Sam!” she screams. “Sam, Sam, Sam.”

“Feels good,” he grunts. “So. Fucking. Good.”

“Sam! Fuck, Sam!”

“You gonna come for me again? Need to feel it, babe. Fuck, need you to come on my cock.”

“Fuck. Fuck, Sam, yeah- yeah, I’m gonna- fuck. Are you gonna-”

“You want me to come? Wanna feel me come while I fuck this sweet pussy?”

“Oh, fuck, fucking… yes! Yes, Sam, yes, please-”

“You first, babe,” he orders. “Come on my cock.”

“Saaaaaam!” she screams, “Sam! Yes!”

It feels so goddamn good, pussy tightening like a goddamn vice around his cock, and he comes with a roar, spilling into her, pulsing with pleasure. It lasts impossibly long and when he finally finishes, he looks down at her, brushes the hair out of her face. He’s breathing hard, so is she, chests heaving as they try to get their heart rates under control. She smiles, presses her cheek into his palm.

“Hey, beautiful,” he says gently. “How you feeling?”

She laughs. “You really need to ask?”

He laughs too, leans back on his haunches, sliding out of her. He pulls the condom off, drops it in the waste basket, then lays down next to her, palms her hip, thumb stroking the soft skin. From the other side of the wall, he hears two distinct raps and then laughter. She looks at him curiously.

“Guess my brother thinks we’re being too loud.” He shrugs, grins. “Want to keep him up?”

“Give me a few minutes. Then… absolutely.”

Sam lays back, pulls her to his side, kisses her forehead. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, I remember writing this story with great glee, maniacally cackling with my best bud, Sundae, via messenger and google docs. It was so much fun, and it’s such a happy memory.
> 
> Come see me at the-pri-experience.tumblr.com
> 
> Love, Pri


End file.
